


Wings And Fangs

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Beret Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trenchoat Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is left alone in the bunker with the two people he doesn’t want to be around.





	Wings And Fangs

“Seriously, Dean? Why can’t I go with you?”

“I told you, y/n. It’s just easier if I go with Sam. We love having you around, but this case is simple. We don’t need you with us for this one. Ok?” he asked, his arms on y/n’s shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

Y/n rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that there was no way he would get Dean to take him.

“Fine. But do you have to leave me with him?” he whispered, his eyes flickering in the direction of Castiel, who was sat at the library table, playing with his hands.

“He might be awkward, but he’ll keep you safe”, Dean stated, a smile on his face, knowing this wasn’t the reason y/n didn’t want to be left with the angel.

“Yea. I know that. That’s not what I’m worried about”.

“Worried about not being able to control yourself and jumping onto his dick”, Dean teased, y/n shoving him and glaring at him, while the Winchester let out a raucous laugh.

“Wasn’t even that funny, moron”, he sassed, walking back to the library as the brothers made their way out of the bunker.

There was an awkward silence that filled the bunker once the brothers left, Castiel and y/n sat across from each other, not knowing what to say to each other.

Y/n glanced up at Castiel from time to time, taking in his beautiful stubble, the dark layer making him look more mature and sexier than anything y/n had seen before.

His neck and bulky body were perfect. 

Castiel wasn’t muscular in the way Sam was. 

But his body was a thing of beauty.

Y/n could imagine his hands wrapped around the angel’s neck as he pounded into him, filling his ass as he sucked marks onto his body, before he finally came, shooting his load all over his chest as Castiel came inside him, groaning his name.

“Y/n. Y/n!”

Y/n shook his head, getting rid of the images in his head as he looked to Cas, staring intently at the human.

“I said, what shall we do with our time?” he asked, his raspy voice making y/n’s dick twitch slightly. 

The confused look he had on his dumb, sexy face did nothing to stop y/n finding the damn angel so fucking adorable.

Y/n got up, mumbling an apology and made his way to the kitchen, hoping the angel would stay in the library.

He gripped the side of the counter and sighed. 

He hated being attracted to the guys he knew.

Ever since he met Cas, all y/n could think about was having that beauty of a man grip his legs while his ass was eaten out, the rough stubble burning away at his ass cheeks. 

He wanted to ride Cas, slam himself down on him, over and over.

But that couldn’t happen. 

It wasn’t wise to sleep with someone you hunt with. 

Well, that’s what Dean had said. 

So y/n tried his best to shove the attraction down.

“You don’t have to resist y/n”.

Y/n jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning to see Castiel leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest, showing off how thick they were.

Most people would think Cas was a fairly slim and weedy man. 

But y/n knew better.

He could see the broad chest and shoulders, the thick arms and thighs. 

His trench coat hid most of it away, but y/n had stared at Cas enough to know he was built better than probably both Winchesters.

“W-what?” he replied, not able to take his eyes of the angel’s biceps.

Cas took a few strides forwards, standing right in front of y/n.

He leaned down, his lips brushing against y/n’s ears. 

“I said, you don’t have to resist”.

Y/n closed his eyes at the feeling of Cas’ warm breath, before he felt a wetness and something hard clamping down. 

He groaned when he realised Cas was licking and nibbling on his ear.

“Y-you sure?” he mumbled, too caught up with the pleasure to really care, but at the same time wanting to be certain the angel was okay with this.

“Very. You think I could resist the way you look, bent over when you’re getting something off the floor? Those jeans? I wanna rip them off and eat your ass”, he snarled.

Y/n was taken aback at the sudden filth that was coming out of the angel’s mouth. He probably learnt all of this from the porn he had watched.

“Do it then”, he whispered, completely breathless at the thought of finally having the angel he had wanted for months.

Castiel immediately set his lips onto y/n’s, his tongue swiping at y/n’s lips, who opened his mouth with a moan, Cas’ hand gripping his hair and pulling his face closer. 

The angel’s tongue slid over y/n’s, along with his entire mouth, Cas feeling the warmth of it, loving the taste of y/n.

“You are so perfect”, he stated as he pulled back, looking at y/n’s entire being, his jeans showing off his boner, his shirt loose, but Cas could see his body beneath it. 

The mussed hair and red lips caused Cas’ heart to warm, knowing he had caused this.

Lifting y/n onto the cold counter, he stepped in between y/n’s legs, the human wrapping them around Cas’ waist.

The kissed sloppily, both men not bothering to get naked right now, Cas unzipping his fly and whipping his dick out.

Y/n stared in shock. He thought Cas might be big, but he was thick as hell.

“Some help?” Cas asked, tugging at y/n’s pants.

“Oh, yea”, he replied, lifting his ass to let the angel slide them off.

The angel spit onto his hand and began smearing it all over y/n’s hole.

“Fuck, w-what are you doing?” he asked, his head tilted back and leaning against the shelf of the counter, the strange feeling that came over him being amazing and yet unknown.

“My grace. I don’t want to waste any time”, the angel replied, stretching y/n’s hole completely with his grace, in a matter of seconds.

Lining himself up, he immediately sank deep into y/n, the hole engulfing his thick cock and warming it like nothing else in the world.

“You are so amazing. You are my favourite of father’s creations”, he said, his beautiful blue eyes staring into y/n’s. 

Y/n smiled at the admission, before a filthy moan erupted from his mouth, Cas pulling back and slamming all the way back in with force.

“Fuck! More. More of that”, he whimpered, Cas happily complying, pulling back until the his was barely inside y/n, before thrusting back in, over and over, the constant slap of the angel’s thighs against y/n’s ass making the most glorious sound both had ever heard.

“Fuck, y/n. Gonna fill you all the way up. I’ve wanted you for so long now”, the angel growled.

The complete shift in personality was so confusing to y/n. 

He was used to the caring angel, not the horny, lust filled one.

But this was something he could get used to. 

The hunger in the angel’s eyes. The need to please him. This was what he wanted.

“S’going on here?”

The men snapped their heads to the doorway, seeing the vampire they had completely forgotten was still in the bunker, standing there.

Y/n attempted to push Cas out of him, but the angel didn’t budge at all. 

He began thrusting in again, eyes still locked onto Benny’s, not willing to stop just because he was there.

Benny chuckled at the angel’s possessive antics and stepped into the kitchen, Cas still pounding into y/n, who was desperately trying to stop the moans of pleasure that were fighting to get out.

Cas kept his pace, Benny just watching the show that was going on as y/n began writhing in pleasure, Cas’ cock dragging over his prostate, the pressure being too much and snapping, y/n shooting his load all over himself, some hitting the counter, leaving small puddles of cum everywhere. 

Cas wasn’t far behind, his thrusts getting sloppier as he buried his face in y/n’s neck, the man wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck and gripping his hair, soothing the angel as he pulsed inside y/n, his first ever orgasm being the most pleasurable experience he’d ever had, his body shaking and shivering as y/n calmed him down.

“That was amazing”, Cas gasped, his head still in the crook of y/n’s neck, feeling comfort from being this close to the human.

Y/n chuckled, placing a kiss in Cas’ messy hair and sniffed in, loving the woody, earthy smell of the angel.

As the post orgasmic bliss wore off, y/n remembered Benny was watching this entire thing.

Connecting his eyes with the vampires, y/n had no clue what to say.

The vampire simply smirked and walked forward, pushing Cas out of y/n, cum running out of his ass now that nothing was keeping it in and onto the counter, a large white puddle forming, covering y/n’s ass cheeks.

The vampire immediately claimed y/n’s lips, the human’s eyes widening at the fact that the two men he had honestly fallen for were interested in him.

“You think s’fair sug? He get’s a turn, I don’t?” Benny asked, his eyes filled with lust.

Y/n said nothing, not wanting to fully give the vampire permission, for fear of upsetting the angel, but at the same time not wanting to reject him completely.

“You can say yes”, the angel voiced from the side.

Y/n looked at him in shock, not able to believe that he wanted this.

“Of course I want this. I have wanted you since I met you and I know that you have very strong feelings for both myself and Benny. If this makes you happy, so be it”, he stated.

“You wan’ this?” the vampire asked, staring into y/n’s eyes.

Y/n nodded, this being better than anything he could ever dream of.

The vampire picked y/n up, not caring about the angel’s cum covering his hands as he gripped the man’s ass and walked through the bunker, kicking y/n’s door open and throwing him onto the bed, landing right on top of him.

“Fuck, Benny. I need you”, y/n mewled, the hormones clouding his mind, his insatiable need for the men not giving up.

“You’ll get me, sug. Don’ worry ‘bout that”, Benny replied.

The vampire was met with a sudden gush of cool air, looking down to see all his clothing gone.

“Thought I could help you”, Cas said, appearing in the room, completely naked himself, along with y/n.

“C-Cas”, y/n stuttered, embarrassed about what he was going to ask the angel to do.

“Yes, y/n?” he questioned, smiling at the man he felt strange emotions for.

“Can you-c-can you put the hat and coat back on?”, he whispered.

Benny and Cas looked to each other, smiling at y/n’s cuteness and innocence.

“Of course, y/n. Anything for you”.

With a snap of his fingers, Cas’ trench coat reappeared on his body, Benny on top of y/n with his beret back on.

“Better?” Benny asked, chuckling, before sucking on y/n’s neck, his cock smearing precum on y/n’s thighs and ass as he rubbed up against him, trying to get some sort of friction.

“Please. I need you in me”, y/n moaned, needing to be filled up.

“As you wish”.

Benny completely sheathed himself in y/n without hesitation. 

He was smaller than Cas, not by much, but was somehow even thicker than the angel. 

Y/n felt his walls stretch completely, a sting at the amount he had to take inside him.

“Fuck, Benny. I need you to move”, he choked out, feeling too much pleasure to speak properly.

Benny set out at a slower pace than the angel, torturing y/n with the need to get fucked into the mattress.

Despite y/n’s plea’s to go faster, Benny didn’t comply, knowing if he did, he would most likely lose control and bite y/n, probably draining the human he had secretly come to love.

So he carried on with his slow pace, y/n getting to enjoy it as he wrapped his legs around Benny’s ass, his feet rubbing the cheeks as the new angle got the vampire to hit his sweet spot, over and over.

“Fuck, Benny. Right there. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop”, he whined, the vampire wrapping his big calloused hands around y/n’s cock and stroking it with each of his thrusts.

“Sug, I’m gon blow”, Benny strained, y/n rocking his hips in an attempt to get the vampire to fill him all the way up.

“Oh shit, shit Be-benny, C-Cas!” y/n screamed, his eyes open as his orgasm hit, the combined feeling of Benny’s thick cock and sweaty body on top of him, and the sight of the angel in the corner, on the chair, blowing his load all over his tanned chest and trench coat, making him lose control.

Y/n blew his second load of the night, his hole squeezing Benny’s length and milking him for all he had, Benny’s head dropping onto y/n’s chest, listening to the rapid beat of the heart he wanted to claim.

Y/n lazily ran his fingers through the vampire’s hair, the beard tickling him, as Benny lay sweet butterfly kisses along his chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and suckling on it, the sensation making y/n close his eyes, arching his back, his cock once again hard.

He had no idea how he got this stamina. 

Most guys wouldn’t even make him feel the pleasure the angel and vampire had made him feel, yet somehow he wasn’t tired out with these two.

“I want both of you”, he sighed out, the vampire lifting his head to look at y/n’s strung out face, Cas getting off the chair and walking towards the bed, his cum dropping onto the floor as his trench coat swayed.

“You have us, y/n”, Cas declared, Benny nodding, agreeing fully with the angel’s comment.

“How you wan’ us, sug?”

“Can I have Cas in me? And Benny, I want you in my mouth”, he asked, his voice quiet, his face heating with embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You can have us however you like”, Cas said, kneeling on the bed as he watched y/n shift, on all fours with his ass facing Cas, his head a few centimetres from Benny’s cock.

The angel and vampire stood, their bodies ready for the pleasure, y/n grabbing Benny’s hips and pulling him forward, his cock still covered in his load. 

Y/n immediately took it all into his mouth, just as Cas eased in, wanting to go a little slower this time, to feel all of y/n.

Y/n immediately moaned as Cas slipped in, the vibrations getting to Benny, who grabbed a handful of y/n’s hair.

Cas slipped in and out, as y/n began bobbing his head, deepthroating Benny and shaking his head, the cock tickling the back of his throat as his nose was buried in Benny’s bush.

Y/n grabbed the base of Benny’s cock and stroked, licking and sucking at the same time. 

The vampire closed his eyes, clutching y/n’s hair tight from the pleasure. 

Suddenly, y/n took Benny’s cock out of his mouth with a pop, the vampire looking down at y/n in disappointment.

“Cas. Get out, please”, he said, the angel slipping his red, straining cock out, both creatures believing y/n might have regretted this.

“Benny, lie down”, he directed, the vampire immediately lying on the bed, spreading his legs and arms, showing of his thick, muscular body.

Y/n climbed on top of him, hands on Benny’s chest as he balanced himself, picking up Benny’s dick and lining it up with his ass, before sinking down, his hole having to stretch completely to let the cock fully in.

Laying his head in the crook of Benny’s neck, the smell of sweat and whiskey filling his nose, he mumbled to Cas to get in too, the angel hesitating, but following instructions at y/n’s insistence.

Cas positioned himself, his legs touching Benny’s thighs as he lined himself up to the completely filled hole, pushing in as his cock slid against Benny’s.

Y/n cried out in pain and pleasure as Cas completely slid in, feeling his ass completely filled with two of the thickest cocks he had ever had the pleasure of having inside him. 

His asshole was completely red from stretching, pulsing slightly as the pain began fading.

“Both of you, move”.

The angel pulled back as Benny thrust in, the men alternating movements, y/n crying out in pleasure, his moans filling the room as he began sloppily kissing Benny, licking his mouth, lips and beard, placing wet kisses all over his face.

“Fuck, I love you”, he moaned, the pleasure making him admit the one thing he didn’t want to say.

He realised the words he had said and stayed silent, hoping they were too focussed on fucking his brains out to have heard the words, until he was proven wrong.

“Love you too, sug”, Benny admitted, his hands holding onto y/n’s face and kissing him, wanting to let the human know he meant it.

“I love you too, y/n”, Cas declared, leaning down, his chest sticking to y/n’s sweaty back, placing a kiss on the sweet spot behind y/n’s ear.

Y/n sighed contentedly, knowing the two men he loved felt the same for him.

“Fuck me harder now”, he pleaded, the sweet, innocent y/n gone, not wanting to walk for weeks to come from the pounding he was wishing to get.

“You’ll get a good pounding”, Cas commented, reading y/n’s mind, before thrusting even hard, Benny doing the same, as they slammed into y/n, his prostate being hit with such force, he lost it after a few thrusts, shaking and quivering in Benny’s arms, his vision white as everything left him, the force of his orgasm being so strong, he felt as though he had left the world completely.

Y/n came around a few seconds, or what he thought were a few minutes later, the angel and vampire still thrusting into him, their cocks rubbing against each other, the feeling of each other’s shaft and y/n’s hole contracting against them, making them lose it.

The pleasure was too much, as Benny’s fangs bared, biting into y/n’s neck, the man shrieking in shock, then silencing as Benny sucked and sucked, feeding on y/n, as the human felt Cas’ black wings wrap around him, Cas’ grace shooting through every single nerve in y/n’s body, marking y/n as his, as did Benny.

He lay there, allowing Benny to feed and feed, Cas healing and healing, replacing his blood volume, having read y/n’s thoughts to let the vampire take as much as he wanted.

A few minutes passed, Benny completely sexually sated, his thirst also gone.

He pulled back, his eyes no longer blue but black, the lust and hunger from before causing his pupils to completely dilate.

“I’m sorry”, he muttered, y/n chuckling as he kissed Benny, tasting his own blood.

“Don’t be. I’m yours now. You can feed on me as much as you want as long as Cas is there. Right, angel?”

“Of course”, the angel replied, wanting to make y/n happy.

They lay there for a while longer, before Cas pulled out, y/n lifting himself, so Benny’s now soft cock could slip out, the angel and vampire’s mixed cum rushing out onto Benny’s stomach, coating his pubes and happy trail.

Y/n lay in the middle of the bed next to Benny, watching as Cas walked over to the side and leant down.

Y/n’s eyes widened as he watched Cas slurp up the mixed cum from Benny’s cock and stomach, before kissing the vampire.

The sight of the angel and vampire kissing and swapping the cum made all the blood rush back to his cock, making him harder than he had ever been before.

Benny turned to y/n, the liquid still in his mouth, as he kissed him, tongues gliding over each other as Benny released the fluids into y/n’s mouth, the salty taste of both Cas and Benny’s cum, along with the metallic taste of his own blood, filling his mouth, his mind clouded with lust and love.

The men lay in bed, Cas having slipped in, laying on the other side of y/n, the human snuggled into Benny’s chest, as Cas pressed his chest against y/n’s back, some of their cum still leaking out of y/n’s ass, not caring about getting the sheets dirty.

“I love you both, so much”, he admitted, looking into Benny’s eyes, then Cas’, wanting to see if they truly meant it, or if it was just in the heat of the moment.

“We love you too, y/n. Truly. You are the thing that makes me happy”, Cas admitted, Benny nodding along.

The men were perfect for each other. They all felt as though they had no place.

Cas was an angel, completely separated from his brothers and sisters. As much as he loved the Winchesters, sometimes he felt as though he didn’t belong.

Benny was a vampire, friends with a group of hunters. He had no idea if and when there would come a time when they grew tired of him, or decided they had to deal with him.

Y/n was the only other human in the group. He knew the Winchesters thought of him as their brother, but sometimes, he couldn’t help but focus on the fact that he wasn’t actually related to them. He had no true family.

But for y/n, the vampire and angel had made him feel loved. 

In this moment, he knew he had found the ones he was looking for his whole life.

For the angel and vampire, y/n was the one who made them feel as though they were wanted. 

Not for help on hunts, but because they were worthy. 

They were special. 

They were loved.

“Y/n! Apparently there was no case. Crowley was just being a bag of dicks. Again”, they heard the older Winchester shout.

“Shit”, y/n said, looking for his clothes, not finding them, as Cas had zapped them into oblivion.

“Take this”, Cas suggested, shrugging his trench coat off and placing it on y/n’s shoulders, the man slipping his arms in, not caring that it would be obvious what had happened.

The brothers would find out anyway. 

Better sooner, rather than later.

As he was about to leave the room, he felt a hand clasp onto his arm, turning to see Benny.

“Thought you might wan’ this”, he said, taking his hat off and placing it on y/n’s head.

Y/n could feel the sweat on the hat, but he didn’t care. 

This was Benny’s hat and he would wear it with pride.

“Thank you”, he said, leaning up and kissing Benny sweetly, rushing to do the same to Cas, before leaving the room.

“Oh, Cas. Can you just-you know-zap the cum away”, he asked, some of the fluid running down his leg.

Benny and Cas chuckled proudly, the angel clicking his fingers, making the cum disappear.

The angel and vampire watched as their love left the room, wearing their clothing, knowing he was theirs. 

Knowing they had finally found the place they truly belonged.

At y/n’s side.


End file.
